S a n g u i n a r y
by Memory Storm
Summary: Giving you a summary would take all the mystery away.
1. Introduction::

**INTRODUCTION**

**TITLE::. **Sanguinary. (Other suggestions are welcomed with a motherly hug)

**RATING::. **M. And yes I did put it as T because I'm bad to the bone. C'mon, I don't want this to get shoved into the dusty recluses of 'the M zone'—besides, I'm not notorious enough to expect people to bother looking at my stuff unless they're out in the open… ¬¬ I've put this as an M because I don't want any restraints. They'll be heavy violence/gore, scenes of cruelty and manipulation, and maybe a bit of thekksay time but I'll make sure it's not prude or lewd. In the words of Goldilocks, 'just right'. Swearing…? Maybe not; I just can't picture Aang having an obscenity binge… Though it would be hilarious… However, everyone knows they're just sentence enhancers; it wouldn't be that unlikely that I might throw one in on occasion.

**GENRE::. **Horror/Mystery/Angst/Drama/Romance.

**CHARACTERS::.** Whoever I feel like including ^^

**DISCLAIMER::. **These fanfics just would not be the same without having to state the obvious that I have square root of nothing to do with the creation or production of Avatar:TLAB.

**ANGRY RANT::. **Not saying that my writing is the most desired thing in the world, but I understand that some people of plebeian attitudes pinch chunks of other's stories for their own writing which really is very, very annoying. If I happen to see any of this, (which I won't as FanFic is so vast) I'll hunt you down and gut y'like a fisssh. Okay? Good. ^^

**REVIEWS**::. These would really be appreciated… If you don't review, then I won't continue writing as I won't know if anyone is actually reading my stuff. Just a few intelligence words/sentences. Suggestions, theories, hates, loves, encouragement etc. A whole paragraph would be peachy.

**MORE STUFF::. **This will be 'Gaang' based, but the first chapter isn't. In case you didn't realise. Now you know.

Thanks guys (: MemoryStorm (14/01/10)


	2. Chapter 1 :: Ichor

**[#1]**

**ICHOR**

A curved, pointed toe of a leather boot made contact with the figure in question. Not a kick, not a poke—a motion to portray mild interest. A further push resulted in the aforementioned body to loll limply onto it's back.

A noticeable gasp of disgust became the predominant noise resounding in the dimly lit forest trail. Of course, Azula made sure not to let her façade of stillness and indifference leave her angular face; she merely tilted her chin up a little as she let both golden eyes dart over the image of repulsion before her.

"How charming."

Plump lips thinned and parted in order to accommodate the Fire Nation Princess' clipped sentence. No-one felt the need to laugh, even nervously. Her companions at this moment in time were a regimented, disciplined group of characterless soldiers. Friends were something of the past for Azula.

She squatted down in one graceful movement. This murder was fresh. A man. Perhaps of about twenty. Dead. _Very_ dead. The killer had attacked with precision and _impeccable_ neatness; so much so that for one moment Azula found herself in awe of the handiwork before her.

"Strip him down. I want to check for torso wounds."

Two guards instantly were by her side, fumbling with the fastenings and knots of the man's Earth Kingdom attire as they, without further question, obeyed their future ruler. Azula had straightened up before austerely turning on her heel with a click of her metal armour. The sight was too distasteful to even consider watching.

She wasn't squeamish. She had killed many a man, woman or child in her past, seen the blood of innocents splash to the ground angrily. Azula had heard the pathetic pleas of salvation, the protective hiss of a mother fending her young like some kind of wild platypus bear, and even then, she had no form of lament for her previous actions. They were just people. Flesh and bone and blood and sinew. They had feelings, hopes and fears. They might have had a family, a best friend or an undeclared love. Maybe they were part of a stormy affair, had a sworn enemy, an awkward brother in law, a beloved dog. Perhaps they scrunched up their nose when they sneezed, had a hidden freckle on one of their ears. Hell, maybe they even liked to speak dirty.

Azula didn't care.

This was the sole reason she did not hold back. All these emotion-ridden memories belonging to her victims, all these quirks; all in all, they were the raw essence of why her kill list was so vast. She could wipe out a whole entity with one strike of her wrist—a blue flame so cruel that even the spirits would quake. _So much power._

She did it because she could. She had passed the line of sanity and had no remembrance of how to get back to it again.

Even so, the sight behind her had made her stomach clench.

So far, there had been no immediate visible sign of injury—no scratches, bruises or clean breaks –bar that was, the mess on his face. A bubbly mass of saliva and blood had collected in his gaping mouth, crimson liquid having seeped from his lifeless eyes pooling on the forest ground beside him. Both nostrils had provided as another exit route for the dark gore which once had streamed in twin trails down the plane of his upper lip before joining with the contents of his mouth.

"Oh god…"

"Jeez, that's nasty…"

The collective din of appalled groans and comments brought the raven-haired princess to her senses. Rolling her eyes, she masked the cover of insecurity and strode back to the scene of horror.

"It's only a naked man you imbeciles…"

Swatting away her armoured entourage, the new sight revealed was ten times worse then what was seen previously. Her breath became hitched in her throat as she tried and failed to form a sentence.

Of course, the nudity was not what shocked her—that form of innocence was _long_ gone. It was the notion that, for the first time in her entire life, Azula was scared.

Compared, this made her look like a saint.

**TO BE CONTINUED…. Well, if you guys show me some love/interest and review! I have a intricate story plan in mind :3 3 **


	3. Chapter 2 :: Dragoon

**This chapter has had a miraculous change-around! I owe this to the modern day 'Good Samaritan', Jennibare, who encouraged me to not cast aside this chunk o' writing and to leave it in. I think she deserves a pat on the back. (: Well, unless you folks think this chapter is god-awful. In case you hadn't realized, Azula's not in this one… but she'll be back. I'm gonna do a few separate plots that will in time, come together… Thanks for readin' as always. Remember, reviews are my muse! No reviews = Me not bothering to write any more. **

**[#2] **

**DRAGOON**

To an outsider, it all seemed so very romantic. Travelling across the vast expanse of sea to help her people, escaping a potential danger and a monstrous crime… However, to the white-haired princess now standing at the boat's rim, this was anything but the case.

It had been decided that the Northern Water tribe was no place for such a treasured gem of the nation. By strict orders of her father, Princess Yue had been shipped, along with a cortege of skilled Waterbenders to Arnook's choice of destination.

_The safe house._

That was all that the girl knew. No facts, no figures. The sketchiest description of the place she had been enforced to now visit. She hadn't obliged originally. Her father had been quite shocked at the sudden display of bolshieness from his previously obliging daughter. That was, till he had been forced to do the one thing he hadn't even intended on doing. She hadn't even seen the child before, but the sheer heinous nature of the crime had made her stumble out the Healing Hut disorientated and sick to her core. So much blood, and yet, so little destruction.

Now, Yue watched the bobbing horizon of the nearing Earth Kingdom with a blank expression. No matter what she did, she could not rid her mind of that image that seemed to be branded in her retinas. Her father had shown her because he loved her. He had shown her because he knew that it was the only way to compel her to leave. She was a virtuous teenager and once she'd caught scent that this kill might just have something to do with her— being royalty and all –she wanted to leave; to pull the remaining threat away from the one place to which she owed her life.

**I promise I'll make my chapters longer once I've established the story a little… **


End file.
